The present invention pertains to organizers, and, more particularly, to calendar organizing systems for receiving and holding envelopes, cards, sticky notes and/or other documents associated with days on the calendar.
Calendar organizing systems have been known for some time. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 811,846 to C. P. Hidden, U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,421 to H. R. Hunger et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,606 to Hunkins, U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,061 to Avrill, U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,886 to Quinn, U.S. Pat. No. D411,570 to Hilliard, IV, U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,522 to Doss, and U.S. Pat. Nos. D456,453 and 6,657,924 to McCravy each disclose a calendar organizer with pockets for the days of the month. These calendar organizers generally have a large backing board with a front sheet attached thereto, with pockets formed between the front sheet and the back sheet. Indicia or markings are printed on the calendar organizer to identify dates associated with each of the pockets.
However, these previous calendar organizers have deficiencies which have prevented them from being widely used. In particular, the pockets on previous calendar organizers may have an opening size which limits the size of the items retainable in the pockets. Several concepts have been tried to enable the calendar organizers to receive larger items within the pockets. One such calendar organizer is disclosed in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,204, which include pockets open on two sides for holding items associated with each day. While the calendar organizing system of Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,204 works very well for many people, it still has some drawbacks. The manufacture of this calendar organizing system, for versions having different sets of pockets for each month, is more expensive than some people desire to spend. For versions reusing the same sets of pockets for multiple months, the days of the week don't line up beginning with Sunday or the dates on the fronts of the pockets must be replaced or moved each month, which are additional difficulties that some users dislike. Alternative calendar organizer systems that can receive and hold large envelopes associated with days on the calendar, but which are still convenient to use and inexpensive to manufacture, are still needed.